Give A Smile For The World!
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: America has decided on one thing. He's going to make each member of the G8 smile a true smile.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yaya, new story! Had this idea for a while, I just needed some ideas... (still do- read the end AN for more information).**

**Anyhow- Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. **

This story starts, as most do, in a meeting. In a G8 meeting of course, because it's easier to keep track of what everybody is doing, rather than the whole world. Well hopefully anyway. It is rather hard to keep track of everyone when three are constantly fighting, one is more insistent in reading manga, one seems to be mass producing Hello Kitty merchandise and there is an Italian clinging to your arm because another nation effortlessly creeps everyone out. At least that's what Germany thought anyway.

The current meeting was easily described as absolute chaos.

The room was definitely in danger of being flooded, simply by Hello Kitty merchandise, although one might suspect that it wasn't going to be sold, rather to be kept purely for China to fill up his house. Not to mention that Japan seemed oblivious to everything, while Russia was watching everything with a small smile on his face and his usual dark aura surrounding him. This, in turn, had frightened Italy so much he was now clinging to Germany's arm- who now had lost all feeling in it. Although the loudest thing was definitely the arguing trio up front, because really, using China to mass produce fast food probably isn't the best idea in the world.

"You idiot!" England exclaimed "That'll just make everyone in the world unhealthy, like your brain!"

"_Oui_, perhaps," France actually partially agreed, while leaning closer to England "but if you want exercise, to be healthy, you can always have fun in bed with _moi_, _non_?"

This caused the Englishman to splutter and turn very red in the face, with anger, while the American and Frenchman laughed very loudly.

"Lighten up, old dude!" America laughed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye "Just... lighten up and have some fun... and smile!"

It was about then that America had a brilliant idea. The unfortunate thing was, he chose to shout it out. (England being used to it, managed to cover his own ears in time, as America took a deep breath, so at least he wasn't as deaf as the others).

"DDUUDDEESS!" America shouted, rather enthusiastically, attracting everyone's attention (yes, even Japan's attention away from his manga. Now that's quite a feat). It also, amazingly, got Italy to let go of Germany's arm.

"Whatifwegeteveryonetosmilecauseeveryonesgrumpyand-"

"SLOW DOWN!" the other members of the G8 yelled at him. When they could hear again, of course.

"Okay..." America took another deep breath in "Okay. So what if we get everyone here to smile, like, one by one or something, since everyone here is usually in a bad mood and really, the whole world just needs to lighten up! It shouldn't be anything like a smirk or anything like that either, it's gotta be a really really nice, true smile!"

To give America credit, he looked really excited at this idea, to the point that he looked almost quite adorable. By 'adorable' I mean bouncing off of the walls in excitement while waving his arms about as he spoke. However quite a lot of the nations seemed to like this idea- many did have a lot of work to do recently and it would be nice to relax for once.

"Hands up, who agrees?" America called, and most of the hands in the room went up.

It was also about this time that Germany (with his now recovered arm) and England shared a look, for just a split second:

"Somehow, I doubt we get a say in this, do we?"

"_Nein_, probably not."

**AN: Intro complete! If you have any ideas on how to make the nations of the G8 smile, review! I have a few ideas, but I bet you guys could think of lots to help me out too.**

**I think most people know the basics of German and French, so I won't put translations here (if not, feel free to ask me about any).**

**Until the next chapter- I hope you guys keep safe in the world!**


	2. Chapter 2

The nations started with the easiest, so to speak, nation. Italy. He pratically smiles all the time, I mean, come on!

America had intended to keep it a suprise to each nation, but since he had told his idea to everyone, that ruined that idea. However, he had also told the G8 that they would meet up, minus whoever's turn it was to smile, and they would think up of ideas to carry out upon said nation. So, in a way, it was a little suprising at least..

"So!" America said rather enthusiastically, "How can we make Italy smile? I guess... what does he like?"

Most of the nations ended up looking towards Germany and Japan for ideas- they had spent some time together before, they must have some ideas.

"Vell... All I could figure out vas that he likes pasta und cats und sleeping." Germany stated, while shrugging his shoulders. Japan followed suit, also shrugging his shoulders, since he could figure out even less about the North Italian.

"He likes to stay around Germany a lot too, oui?" France added, and everyone had to agree.

"Hmm... let's see... sunny a lot... pasta..." America thought out loud (with a couple of other nations hoping his plan wouldn't be too ridiculous).

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" America shouted out suddenly, making everyone else flinch with how sudden and loud he was, "What we do, no complaints or anything, is this..."

_**~~~fast forward past a lot of planning to Italy's house~~~**_

"Yayy~ Everybody is at my house~!" Italy cheered when he opened his door, and saw the rest of the G8 standing on his doorstep, with Germany at the front (but America wasn't far behind).

"Ja, ve came to see how you vere doing?" Germany asked him politely.

Italy chuckled a little bit and grinned at everyone .Truly he was just happy that everyone chose to visit him (since it was rare that everybody came around at once). But even if he seemed happy right now, and smiling, America wasn't done yet (between you and me, he wanted the times they smiled to be truly memorable for each nation- just visiting somebody wouldn't be enough).

"I'm fine, grazie-" Italy answered and perhaps would have invited everybody inside his home, if America had not interrupted him quite loudly.

"Hiya dude, so... so...so y'know its a nice day 'n' all, you wanna come out with us?" he asked (it was about now that England ws heavily refraining from scolding America on his atrociously poor grammar).

Italy accepted and with a loud "WOOP!" from America, Italy was not-too-gently pulled outside to a place the others had found earlier, leaving the other nations trailing behind.

It only took around 2 minutes (luckily), and the G8 arrived at a huge field scattered with daisies and long waving grass at the edge of the field. In hindsight it was lucky it was a clear bright blue day in Italy, with no chance of rain at all. In the center of the field lay a red and white checkered picnic blanket with woven picnic basket laying on it, stuffed to the brim with delicious foods.

"Oh, picnic!" Italy gasped in suprise. When America arrived at the blanket he let go of Italy's arm who then ran around the perimeter of the blanket, twice at least, and plopped himself on the grass just as the other nations arrived.

Whether the nations wanted to (or not, as some weren't particular to it) everyone ended up sprawling around lazily on the grass (or sitting in a dignified manner for England). They all enjoyed the wonderful food provided in the basket ("No Italy, England didn't make any of it." [England huffed at this]), and after a while everyone found themselves slowing down, chatting lazily to each other and relaxing in the warm afternoon Italian sun. No arguments interrupted the peaceful air, and everyone was content with this afternoon, especially as they weren't slaving away behind piles of work.

"Grazie everybody" Italy whispered, but it was enough for everyone to hear it. "Im just happy that everyone is happy here and not doing any hard work."

And Italy smiled, truly happy at this peaceful afternoon.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, exams and stuff, the usual. I'm so glad I managed to update this~!**

**Any ideas would be very appreciated, as i really dont have many ideas, and... well I cant write without ideas (I only have an idea for two other characters [ one of whom may or may not be up next]).**

**I'm sure you know the basic languages here, but if not, ask, and I'll happily tell you!**

**But thank you all for favouriting, following, reviewing and in general just reading it!**

**(As a last note, the G8 is actually the Allies and Axis, minus China and plus Canada [...wait a minute, Canada is part of the Allies anyway... hehe... *sweatdrop*]. I will continue calling everyone the G8, but I will include China too [and Canada] as its easier- so any ideas for them and I would be grateful too).**


End file.
